Radio transmissions have heretofore been largely approached from the point of view of frequency channelling. Thus, coexistent orderly radio transmissions are permissible by means of assignment of different frequencies or frequency channels to different users, particularly as within the same geographic area. Essentially foreign to this concept is that of tolerating transmissions which are not frequency limited. While it would seem that the very notion of not limiting frequency response would create havoc with existing frequency denominated services, it has been previously suggested that such is not necessarily true, and that, at least theoretically, it is possible to have overlapping use of the radio spectrum. One suggested mode is that provided wherein very short (on the order of one nanosecond or less) radio pulses are applied to a broadband antenna which ideally would respond by transmitting short burst signals, typically comprising three or four polarity lobes, which comprise, energy wise, signal energy over essentially the upper portion (above 100 megacycles) of the most frequently used radio frequency spectrum, that is, up to the mid-gigahertz region. A basic discussion of impulse effected radio transmission is contained in article entitled “Time Domain Electromagnetics and Its Application.” Proceedings of the IEEE, Volume 66, No. 3, March 1978. This article particularly suggests the employment of such technology for baseband radar, and ranges from 5 to 5,000 feet are suggested. As noted, this article appeared in 1978, and now, 16 years later, it is submitted that little has been accomplished by way of achieving commercial application of this technology.
From both a theoretical and an experimental examination of the art, it has become clear to the applicant that the lack of success has largely been due to several factors. One is that the extremely wide band of frequencies to be transmitted poses very substantial requirements on an antenna. Antennas are generally designed for limited frequency bandwidths, and traditionally when one made any substantial change in frequency, it became necessary to choose a different antenna or an antenna of different dimensions. This is not to say that broadband antennas do not, in general, exist; however, applicant has reviewed many types including bicone, horn, and log periodic types and has determined that none provided a practical antenna which will enable impulse radio and radar usage to spread beyond the laboratory. Of the problems experienced with prior art antennas, it is to be noted that log periodic antennas generally produce an undesired frequency dispersion. Further, in some instances, elements of a dipole type antenna may be configured wherein there is a DC path between elements, and such is not operable for employment in applicant's transmitter.
A second problem which has plagued advocates of the employment of impulse or time domain technology for radio is that of effectively receiving and detecting the presence of the wide spectrum that a monocycle burst produces, particularly in the presence of high levels of existing ambient radiation, presently nearly everywhere. Ideally, a necessary antenna would essentially evenly reproduce the spectrum transmitted, and the receiver it feeds would have special properties which enable it to be utilized despite the typically high noise level with which it must compete. The state of the art prior to applicant's entrance generally involved the employment of brute force detection, i.e., that of threshold or time threshold gate detection. Threshold detection simply enables passage of signals higher than a selected threshold level. The problem with this approach is obvious that if one transmits impulse generated signals which are of sufficient amplitude to rise above ambient signal levels, the existing radio services producing the latter may be unacceptably interfered with. For some reason, perhaps because of bias produced by the wide spectrum of signal involved, e.g., from 50 mHz to on the order of 5 gHz or ever higher, the possibility of coherent detection has been thought impossible.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an impulse or time domain (or baseband) transmission system which attacks all of the above problems and to provide a complete impulse time domain transmission system which, in applicant's view, eliminates the known practical barriers to its employment, and, importantly, its employment for all important electromagnetic modes of radio, including communications, telemetry, navigation and radar.